1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine having an output shaft connected via a centrifugal clutch to a load device, the control apparatus comprising a manual starter, a carburetor having a throttle valve for opening and closing an intake passage, and a stepping motor for controlling opening and closing of the throttle valve, in which the internal combustion engine is started from a full-open position of the throttle valve and, after the start of the engine, the stepping motor is activated so as to close the throttle valve from the full-open position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a control apparatus for a general-purpose internal combustion engine is known as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-140878.